Electrical components often contain molded parts that are formed from liquid crystalline polymers due to their ability to form highly ordered structures. For instance, attempts have been made to use liquid crystalline polymers for the molded parts of a compact camera module (“CCM”), such as the lens barrel or the base on which it is mounted. Unfortunately, various problems are often experienced when attempting to form such molded parts from liquid crystalline polymers. When the part is ejected from the mold, for example, a static electric charge may be created that results in the attachment of dust particles to a surface of the part. In certain products, such as compact camera modules, these dust particles are detrimental and can lead to significant product defects. As such, a need exists for a liquid crystalline polymer composition that has a reduced tendency to create a static electric charge during a molding operation.